A Mission to Teiko 20 (Rewrite of A Mission to Teiko)
by AnimeLuver1492
Summary: Strange events are happening in Japan. The weather's out of whack, and monster sightings? On Earth? Yikes! Thankfully, Teiko's Kozo Shirogane calls upon an old favor and requests assistance from Makarov of Fairy Tail. How will Laxus, Romeo, Shiro, and Wendy stop whatever is happening on Earth while attending Teiko at the same time?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~ Readers! And welcome to A Mission to Teiko 2.0., the rewrite I notified you of on the original story. I hope that anyone reading this enjoys! Remember to like if you do and review if you have a comment or criticism.**

 **Disclaimer: I am NOT the owner of Kuroko no Basket, or Fairytail. I love them, but I do NOT own them.**

 **Thank you and enjoy~!**

 _ **Updated for grammar on 3/26/19**_

Fairytail: the number one mages guild in the Kingdom of Fiore. Its hall resides in the city of Magnolia, visible to all in the city, its symbol flies on a banner for the world to see.

Inside the building, however, beware. For if you head into the building unprepared, you would be greeted by a scene that would play out something like this:

A giant cloud of dust in the middle of the room showed a guild fight, most likely began by Natsu and Gray arguing about one petty thing or another.

At the bar table was Erza, calmly enjoying her cake while Lucy, Wendy and Levy chat the fight away. Meanwhile Cana chugged down barrels upon barrels of beer like her life depended on it.

Juvia would be behind the request board stalking her "Gray-sama" while the ice-make mage's sister, Shiro sat calmly on the railing of the second floor, a standing Laxus beside her, providing commentary for the friendly battle.

"Ladies and gents! It looks like poor Nab has been tossed from the cloud! Those mages better watch out for Gajeel today! He's looking awfully grouchy; hope he had some iron this morning~! BROTHER PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON THIS INSTANT!"

The battle continues on like that for a little while longer. Eventually, however, a shrill scream is heard, and the fighting automatically stops as all look on in nothing but pure, absolute terror.

Erza's. cake. was. destroyed.

The red-headed beauty would then calmly stand up and, using the many weapons in her rather extensive arsenal, she would bring her wrath upon the mage that would _dare_ to destroy her precious sweet. Today it was Elfman.

That poor, unfortunate soul.

That was your average day at the guild nowadays. The guild fights only grew more intense after they won the Grand Magic Games and regained their top spot not even a month ago.

"There goes another one." Shiro comments as Jet is sent flying by a certain red demon.

"What number is she at now?" Laxus asks, referring to the body count of mages Erza's pummeled out of sheer outrage for losing her cake.

"Fift- wait, now it's seventeen. Eighteen, nineteen... twenty-two... ouch."

As this chaos ensued, Makarov was in his office, completing the necessary Hell-on-Earthland-known-as-paperwork-that-mostly-comes-from-the-Magic-Council-for-property-damage-caused-by-a-certain-group-of-mages-battling-outside-his-office. He hears the screams of absolute terror and sighs.

"Oh! Why must my children be so violence-happy!" the little man exclaims, throwing his hands up in a way that suggests he's at his wit's end. He loves the kids, he truly does, but there do come times where he would sometimes wish with all his heart that they weren't so... _explosive_ with their emotions?

Pun completely intended.

With a tired sigh the little man returned to the enormous pile of paper in front of him when an envelope caught his attention.

Curiosity gaining the better of him, Makarov snatches it up and examines it. The envelope was made of a different material than Makarov was used to receiving as paperwork; it was made of paper instead of parchment. The seal caught his attention, however, and his eyes widen considerably.

Opening it and removing the letter, he quickly skims over the piece of paper in his hands.

 _Dear Makarov,_

 _It is good to speak to you once again, old friend. How long has it been there? Ten years or so? Well, here it has been fifty years, and it's been a long time since we've spoken._

 _You know I wouldn't just send a letter through the portal to say hello. You are correct as well._

 _I'm here to cash in that favor. There has been a variety of strange phenomena originating from Tokyo. Our weather has turned completely unpredictable. Monday could be snowing and in the negatives, then Tuesday could be so hot you can barely step out the door without burning._

 _Also, there have been occasional monster reports to the police by some people, but the police don't believe them and dismissed the claims._

 _However, we both know it is possible a rogue mage or two could be causing this trouble. If possible, I would appreciate if you could send a small group of mages to return these rogues for questioning._

 _I would also greatly appreciate if you send people that could blend in. A few school age kids (preferably middle to high school age) and one old enough to be their guardian (older than twenty) so they could legally pass as a family would suffice._

 _I appreciate you giving me some of your time, I await your reply, and hopefully assistance, as soon as possible._

 _Coach of the Teiko Basketball Team,_

 _Kozo Shirogane_

Makarov read the letter through again. Then again. And again. Then one last time as if trying to confirm the paper was saying what he thought it was. Then, after skimming it one final time, he sighed in a way only a tired old man could before contemplating who he would send.

He doesn't take long. He knows who's going.

Jumping down from his red, plush armchair stacked high with books on the seat to elevate him, he walks towards the entrance of his office into the chaotic Guild Hall. Using a megaphone in order to be heard, he booms:

"Laxus, Romeo, Shiro and Wendy." he listed, "You are needed in my office immediately."

 **Aaaaand... that's chapter one of Mission! I'm sorry if it took a while to get the rewrite out, but now that all the stupid tests are done, I can focus more on writing, so these chapters will (hopefully) come out faster.**

 **Thank you! Like if do and comment if you like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have finally regained some inspiration for this story! I am so sorry to those that have followed this and never received the update you all wanted (at least, if you followed my story I** ** _hope_** **you wanted it).**

 **Anyway~ here's chapter 2! (finally)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or Fairy Tail, so the only thing I really own is my OC Shiro Fulbuster.**

The four mages that were called to Makarov's office were staring at the tiny man-giant in confusion.

Wendy and Romeo, as the first two in the room, had quickly and obediently claimed one of the chairs resting in front of Makarov's desk and made themselves comfortable.

Meanwhile Laxus, as the last to enter, had been forced to remain standing since Shiro had taken the third chair and dragged it to the back of the room where it was cool, and dark, and generally more pleasant for someone with ice powers.

"Let me get this straight, Old Man..." Laxus began in a tone that was surprisingly calm and collected despite the information the four just heard, "You want us to go to a different world to play weather forecaster, fight stray monsters that somehow got there, while undercover as an adoptive family with three kids of middle school age and one adult. And you are doing this because your friend that you have not seen for over a decade asked you to."

Makarov was surprised Laxus had been able to keep a straight face through that, but quickly regained his voice, "That is the simplified version, but yes." he nods, face regaining a serious expression, "I trust Kozo, and he knows what signs to look for. If there are any rogue mages that got through the Barrier that separates our two worlds, they need to be captured as soon as possible and taken into custody."

He takes a deep breath and begins another explanation, "It is illegal to travel to Earth without permission from the Magic council, and the chance only comes once a decade in order to prevent weakening the Barrier." his frown deepens, "After all, it takes energy to open and close the pathway, so the Barrier would weaken if it didn't have time to regenerate after being opened. That's why the Council regulates travel between the two worlds so closely. If the privilege was free for everyone, it would put people on the other side in danger as they do not have magic in their world at all. Their technology isn't magically enhanced to handle monsters with extra thick hides, and don't get me started on Zeref's creations." Makarov shudders, "There is ethernano, but it is so scarce that it never really affected the people to the point of having the ability to use magic."

Shiro, who had been lazing around and casually playing with one of her long, dark pigtails in an armchair in the shadiest (coldest) corner she could find, opened an eye, "So... if there is so little ethernano, how are we going to regenerate our magic containers?" She bit into a watermelon popsicle.

"That is an great question." Makarov murmurs, "You will be given a lacrima bracelet that stores ethernano like a battery. The skin contact allows it to insert ethernano directly into your body, and once you have enough ethernano to be safely out of danger, it lets any dispersed energy from previous attacks regenerate your container naturally. Think of it as recycling your energy. The bracelets are meant to last a long time, but you must be careful about using your powers, or they will run out too quickly and leave you hanging."

The girl simply closed her reptilian, cobalt eyes and responds, "I see...", and Makarov felt like she closed her eyes just so she could make that joke.

"There is one more thing I need you all to know." Makarov said, connecting his fingers in front of him and leaning forward, "The weather constantly changing means you all will need proper clothing for the occasion, and while that is common sense, I will need you to pretend you don't have magic. That means Shiro will have to wear a coat when it snows. Also, here is a magazine to show what the fashion is like there, so please try to blend in."

Wendy gently took the magazine and opened it, "...Master..."

"Yes, Wendy?"

"Umm... This is not a fashion magazine."

It was a dirty porn mag... oops.

Makarov paled when he realized this, and quickly tried to cover things with an excuse, but a disturbed Laxus beat him to it, "Old Man... why?"

"W-w-w-w-well, you see... ha ha..."

Laxus quickly took the magazine out of the little, innocent bluenette's hands and told Romeo to burn it. Then he picked up the actual magazine and filtered through it to check that it was the right one. Thankfully it was, "I think we'll be leaving to prepare for the mission." the blond man drawled out, "How long d' we have till we have ta be here again?"

The old guild master recomposed himself, "You will have a week to prepare." he gestured to some folders he gave them when he first started his explanations, "These files I gave you when you came in will contain some information about your role in the mission. I recommend you read them."

Shiro roles out of the armchair with the grace of a cat and joined the other three, who were standing together at the door, "See ya then, I suppose."

They leave, and Makarov is left to his own devices.

He stands and hops down from the pile of books on his chair that bring him to a good level of height, and he returns the moved armchair to its old position on the far left.

Then he returns to his desk, and sighs. He turns and looks to a picture on his shelf. It's a picture of Makarov and Kozo from ten years ago, the last time the old guild master went to the other world. Kozo was young in this picture, in his early twenties at most. He would be beginning to catching up to Makarov as an old man, now; somewhere in his seventies.

Time flowed much faster on Earth, after all.

"I fear this is not going to be as simple as it seems to be. What do you think, old friend?"

 **I know this is pretty short, but I wanted to get this scene as one chapter. The next one will be longer for sure as it will have much more action than this chapter which was all talk.**

 **Anyway, I don't want Shiro to be any more important than the actual canon characters, so if you ever think I'm doing too much _her_ and not enough of other people, don't hesitate to say so.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review with any comments or constructive criticism you may have! I tried to spell-check this, but no promises that I got everything.**


End file.
